Todou Gakuen
by Yukiri-chan
Summary: Life's boring at school many thought that way... Except for students here. They get wild by firing tonfagun, swaying swords, throwing GomuGomu punches and tossing Pokeballs too? What is a teacher to do? Using Jagan as punishment? Read and find out!


**--Todou Gakuen--**

**Disclaimer:** All the anime involved is rightfully owned by their respective authors.

**Summary: **In the twisted dimension, many wander around aimlessly, thus they've all resided in a single place; Todou Gakuen. Join into the world revolving around CCS, Inuyasha, One Piece, Rave, Tsubasa, Pokemon, Get Backers and unknown creature alike…

**Ratings:** T (13+)

**Genres:** Suspense & Drama.

----  
**Chapter 1 – A Dream?**

Dark clouds loomed over the sky, lighting strikes below. It was half past mid night and everyone in the dorm were sound asleep. She laid her footsteps slow and quietly, not to break the cold silent along the corridor with an egg-like "plush toy" snuggled warmly in her arms.

_'Geez, Togepi is such a crybaby. Just because Charmander slightly burnt her points, she then goes crying like it's the end of the world! Ash should really keep his fire-breathing lizard in that good-for-nothing antique ball! Mattaku…' _the girl thought bitterly, frowning hard as she fixed her vision to a distant through the window beside.

_'The weather seems to be in a bad shape lately. Even those made-to-be weathermen are troubled.' _

Abruptly, her eyes grew wide in disbelieve and she shook away the bizarre idea of a person might be out there under that wild lightning storm.

_'I'm seeing things. The heat from the hot spring must be getting to me.'_ Her hands fan herself frantically, as she just came back from the open-aired hot spring of the school. For some weird reasons, it has been there ever since the school was instituted, maybe even before it, who knows.

She squint her eyes, straining her sight forcefully at the silhouette.

_'It… can't be…' _The shadow figure leaned into a certain room of the opposite dorm through the window, "flying?"

As if on cue, the aforementioned freed whoever it was in its arm with a pleased look. Thanks to the lightning spark, it revealed a human feature with waist-length hair and slim body, a woman indeed.

Her lips dyed in blood, dripping some remains from her fangs, she licked hungrily away. A grin plastered across her face, savoring the last taste of her 'supper' with much satisfaction.

The orange haired gasped in fright. She knew what she saw, thought what it was, and expected the result; a vampire.

Knowing her danger approaching, she took a few steps back, ready to run that very second, but curiosity refrain her from doing so. Cold sweats beaded from her forehead, trickling down her temples, her breathing hasten.

The woman crook her head to the side facing the opposite dorm, eyes gleam in bloody red, corner of her lips curved up, revealing her deadly sharp fang, smiling devilishly.

She heart skipped a beat, clutching firmly on to Togepi, her shoulder stiffen at the terrifying sight, as she bit on her lower lips. Slowly, she breathes out, parting her mouth, as she voiced in a cracked tone.

"A-A-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

--

Covers thrown aside, pillow slumped to the floor, she sat there in her bed, panting wholeheartedly in a disrupted manner, droplets of sweat rolled along her cheek down the valley of her chest, drenching her buttoned-up shirt.

_'Y-Yume… ka?'_ Her eyes swept anxiety across the confined room, in search for any unusual being, her hands gripped tightly on the cover. Her eyes widen in horror, her body trembles instantly, she was at a loss of words.

At the corner of her bed, right beside her leg, there it was; an abnormal bulge under the covers. She dare not to move her leg, not even the slightest muscle contracts, just like that, she left her leg to be numb and not to take the risk of endangering her life.

_'It moved!'_ The being wiggled, creeping closer to her leg, and snuggled up her bare thigh. From the touch of it, she knew immediately; it was a misunderstanding. Flipping over the cover, her dearest companion laid there, sleeping soundly.

_'Phew, it was just Togepi,'_ She signed in great relief, carefully placing down her Togepi into her very own little cot on her right.

Her hand reached to her forehead, wiping away her sweat, dismissing her worst nightmare ever, as she slouched into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Passing by a vacant single bed located next to hers, she thought, _'Say bye-bye to my solitary room._' It seemed like her new roommate is going to move-in today, after a year long of staying alone in this jumbo room.

The school made all the students to stay in their designated dorm, be it the right or the left, and strictly forbidden switching rooms, especially the dorm, for it may confuse teachers with the room-check.

Warm water spatters hastily, drenching her orange hair and cleansing her body. A loaf of soap glided across her fair skin, leaving bubble trails along. She was just having a simple shower, there's nothing more to it.

CRACK!

The orange haired by instinct, threw a bucket towards the direction of the sound, an opened window above.

"OUCH!" It resulted from the throw.

"Miroku, you _hentai_!" She shouted, very much pissed off by his daily peeking through the window.

"That hurts, Misty-chan," Miroku replied from outside, rubbing his head, a direct hit from her.

"Hoshi-sama! What are you doing there!?" There came another voice with some distance away from them, it seemed to be a woman judging from the voice.

"Ack. Sango-san…" His voice wavers following by her sudden appearance. Misty assumed the aforementioned was her classmate, Sango. The next thing to happen was quite predictable by many, the basis greeting for both of them.

BAM! POW! BASH!

Sweat… the faucet was turned off, remaining droplets of water dribbles to the tiled floors. Misty stepped out, gripping firmly on a yellow-colored towel with blue stripes hem against her body, cautious after encountering that _incident_.

"Hey, Misty! What's taking you so long?"

The door flew open, a short raven-haired boy with a red backside cap on stood there by the door frame.

He was right on time to spot Misty fidgeting to pull her shorts up her thigh, her laced panties exposed, along with her bra. Both of them stood there froze in place, face flushing intensively.

PAK! WHAM! DUM!

Another victim of dangerously violent woman…

--

"Oh my, did Ash do something again?" A voice perked up from behind, breaking off her long trance as she was staring off to space for the longest time record.

"Tomoyo! Gosh, don't startle me like that!"

Misty faced the two girls taking their seat in front of her, the one with the long sapphire hair amid wavy ends and matching eyes is her classmate, Tomoyo Daidouji followed by the aforementioned best friend.

"Well, we _did_ greet you, but it seemed that you're too caught up with _something_." The other giggled.

"W-What are you talking about, Sakura?" She's not the master of lying, that's for sure. The girl sitting across Misty had the most attractive emerald orbs one could've imagine, and her long, almond-brown hair with red cherry ornament by her ponytail, framed her perfectly.

"So, did he walk-in when you're changing or what?" Bingo!

"Why does everything have to relate to _him_?" Sipping her cup of coffee, she was annoyed by Tomoyo's forever accurate intuition.

"Because," her index finger reached up and pointed away, bypassing Misty, "It always does."

"Oi! Misty! What was _that_ for!?" Came a rather coarse voice.

"A-Ash!" Misty fling to her side, seeing him coming towards them, rubbing his bruised cheek, reminded her about that morning. She blushed once again.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard, you know."

"W-What are you implying?"

Both of them eyed one another with equal height, sending vigorous electric sparks. Alongside them, a camcorder was recording the whole time with a great number of audiences gathering around.

_"Hey, who's up for a bet?" _Someone among the crowd voiced out.

_"Ash for 500yen!" _

_"1000yen on Misty!" _

_"Add 500yen to the gaki!" _

Many participated with much enthusiasm, seemingly a common activity in the school by those keen gamblers, while others cheered on the two.

"I just don't give a damn to someone like you."

"Look who's talking, you _brat_!"

"What did you just call me!?"

"Are you deaf? I said, B-R-A-T!"

"Talk for yourself, you're a kid too!"

"If you just so notice by now, I'm a year older than you!"

"So? That makes you an _oba-san_!"

There's a pause… Was that her weakness?

"Not to mention, you're a walking _tree_ and a _run-way_!"

KA-PON!

That was the start of a hellish warfare…

"My, my, they get along so well," Tomoyo made her usual sarcastic comments as she fixed her view on the two through her camcorder. Her best friend eyed with suspicion, labeling her as an obsessed video recording maniac with impure motives, over the years she had befriended her.

"Tomoyo, you have to lay down on recording, once in a while," She reminded her best friend, careful to not trigger her recording instinct.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I know what to do." It was a firm reply.

"Really? That's a relief…" She was at a safe ground, after all.

"Yes, of course. I would never let you be jealous over this."

Eh? Something just didn't sound right…

"I'll tape you as long as you want!" The camcorder was then switch to the next subject, Sakura Kinomoto.

Ack. Her plan backfired on her…

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt that Starmie!"

"Starmie! Water Gun attack!"

"Counter that-"

"**_SHUDDAP! DAMMIT!_**"

A loud and clear snarl broke off the whole commotion in the cafeteria into a dead silence…

Who just said that?

All jolted their heads toward the source of the voice, located at the entrance of the cafeteria.

His tall figure stood out from the rest, and most of his unique appearance was very much attractive. Especially those cute doggy ears tuck behind his long shimmering silver hair reaching his hip, and those alluring deep lemon quartz orbs shone brilliantly above all. Beside that, his unusual clothing was most odd; a red kimono top, matching pants, a chain of fangs for necklace hung around his neck, and tucked safely by his belt on his side was a blunt-edged, chipped blade ancient katana.

"Inuyasha, stop being so grumpy!" A girl followed behind, scolding him.

_'It's those two again…' _

That thought crossed over all of their minds, acknowledging the presence of Inuyasha and Higurashi Kagome with ranking 8th and 14th separately in the 'Chart of Troublemakers'.

"Keh! Why should I bother listening to a wrench?!"

"Baka! If you're so full of yourself, don't come crying at me!"

"If it wasn't for this damn headache, I would care less!"

"Is that supposed to be something you should say to someone who made you feels better?"

"I don't remember that you ever did something to me!"

"Seriously, do you have shortened memory loss? Just this morning, I had comforted you with my hand for hours!"

Thunder clashed… Everyone was so eager to know what happened between them.

"It felt horrible, you bitch!"

"Maybe I didn't hear it right, but I swear you _did_ moan and asked for more!"

"I did not!" A clear shade dyed his doggy ears in bright red, obviously embarrassed.

Girls around flushed intensely as they imagined their act… Good gracious, what _actually_ happened!?

"Fine, be stubborn! I'm sure that Kikyou can _please_ you more than I do!"

"What does this have anything to do with Kikyou?!"

"Well, you _did _do all these stuff with her before!"

"I did not!" Again, his ears redden.

"It's no use covering for her, everyone _knew_ from the beginning."

"Keh! Like I care, wrench?"

"But I do!"

Woah, she just _confessed_ to the hanyou. But, can he get the message?

"So? _That's your problem_."

Too bad, he didn't… It turned out to be a downfall. Warm tears welled up, smudging off her sight.

"E-Eh? Kag-"

"OSAWARI! OSAWARI! OSAWARI!"

She threw down those harsh words before she ran out the circle of crowd, passing the entrance.

PON!

"Ouch!" Kagome was thrown back from the sudden impact followed by a hand swiftly wrapped around her thin waist, averting her fall.

"Are you okay?" His glasses reflected the sunlight, dazzlingly illustrated his sweet smile.

"E-Eriol! You startled me," She faced the raven haired, a certain _megane bishounen_ of the school, face tinted. Any girl would fall instantly for that angel smile of his, including herself.

"What's up with this riot?"

Another voice came from behind Eriol, as a dark sienna haired boy with matching eyes came into sight.

"Syaoran," Sakura came out from the crowd along with Tomoyo to greet the two.

"Ohayou, Sakura," Syaoran said, planting a soft kiss on his girlfriend's cherry lips and both drifted into their own world, just him and her.

"My, they're so caught up with each other." Tomoyo giggled, positioning her camcorder.

"Same goes for us." Eriol reached out to her face, and forced a kiss on her lips too. Kagome excused herself from the heated couples, giving them their privacy, as she left the cafeteria to her sole freedom.

--

_'I'm so tired out… All thanks to Ash, I'm late to class and had to do those paper works…'_

That thought crossed over the orange-haired as she took another heavy step front towards the flourish garden behind the school building. Togepi chirped merrily in her arms.

_'But serve him right! He was punished to clean the toilet floors! There's no way he's going to join us for lunch now.' _

She smiled knowing her friends are all assembled at their special eating spot where the tempting smell of Cherry Blossom will always be there to welcome them. The nightmare she had that morning was thrown to the back of her mind, completely releasing herself from fear.

_'Note to self, never drink diet soda at night. It kills the brain…'_

Another turn around those batches of rose bushes and there's where the group will be. In the center of the fairly smoothed out grassy land stood an oversize Cherry Blossom tree, aged over thousands of years from the looks of it. The clear field with grass dancing along the spring breeze was calm and yet soothing.

She expected a crowded sight filled with laughter and giggles, not a deserted land with the absent of any life form.

"W-Wha-"

CRACK!

Her body moved on instinct, entirely hiding her presence behind the rose bushes. A tinge of wariness crept into her sense, shoulders tremble unintentionally, cold sweat beaded from her forehead down her temples.

_'It's that creepy feeling again…' _

Misty held her breath as she peeked out silently to observe the surrounding for any abnormality. Her eyes grew wider and wider, blinking numerously, skeptical of the twisted scene.

There it was, unbelievable and shrewd, truly something out of this world, something many would call it a mythical creature which would never supposed to be existed; a vampire.

**To be continue…  
**----

Yukiri: Oh dear, Inuyasha made Kagome cry! He's the worst ever! XI

Inuyasha: Keh! I can finish off that cry baby in a split! Just who the heck made me got sat by this wrench?!

Rei: Well… That's Yuki's idea. If something wrong happened, get her. I'm so not involved in this…

Inuyasha: Oh… Is that so… -crack knuckles and glares at Yukiri- then I think that Yukiri should get something _special _from me then…

Yukiri: Eh? Wasn't it funny to be _sat? -_looks at readers-

Inuyasha: Sou ka? Then you should try to be sat too -threatens Yukiri with Tetsusaiga-

Kagome: Inuyasha… O-SA-WA-RI!

BAM!

Yukiri: Thanks! -pass a dollar bill to Kagome-

Rei: …what an evil author… Ma, if you wanna find out who's this vampire, stay tune for the next chapter – Vampire Panic!

Inuyasha: Y-Yukiri… K-Konno…

Yukiri: -whistles a cheerful tune- Be sure to Read & Review! We appreciate it! XD


End file.
